Let's Just Lay Here and be Lazy
by lizook
Summary: ”Nothing wrong with enjoying the holidays instead of stressing out over them.”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: As always, thanks to the incomparable **SSJL** for the random checks and **space77** for feedback and suggestions.

**Disclaimer**: Unless one of you bought me a present, Bones isn't mine. Title found in Sugarand's _All I Want To Do_.

* * *

"Parker, slow down with those sparklers you could trip and-"

"Hey, it's fine." He pushed his feet against the ground, propelling the hammock forward. "If his clothes catch on fire we'll just throw him in the pool. I'm sure Hodgins won't mind."

She shook her head, taking a long pull from her beer. "That would hardly be the correct course of action. You'd want to-"

"I know, Bones, don't worry. This is what kids do."

"At twelve he hardly qualifies as a child anymore, but..." She paused, forcing back a laugh as she felt him tense next to her. "But it seems there's something about you Booth men and holidays.... you regress into eight year olds..."

Chuckling, he draped his arm over her shoulders, beer bottle clanging against hers as his hand settled and they continued to rock. "Nothing wrong with enjoying the holidays instead of stressing out over them."

She nodded, moving further into his embrace as she watched Sweets hurry past to the patio table where Daisy had been cornered by an Independence Day fact reciting Mr. Nigel-Murray (_There are eleven places within the United States that have "independence" in their name. The most populous..._).

Shaking her head, she smiled, happy they'd claimed their spot early in the evening - one of them slipping off to mingle or grab food, beers, while the other swung in the hammock - instead of being trapped in the crowd of their friends gathered around the table or reclined out in the other end of the yard with some of Angela's artist friends. Not that she didn't enjoy trading stories about how Hodgins had once launched a golf club into her office window, but...

"Or maybe we could go to Bali... I hear the Federated States of Micronesia are nice this time of year."

"Hmm?" She met his gaze, brow furrowing at his soft smile.

"Ahh, Squintese comes through again; I figured it might bring your attention back down to normal human levels."

"That makes no sense."

He shrugged, pulling her closer. "I was trying to ask if you decided between Napa Valley and Nova Scotia."

"I feel as though Nova Scotia is more convenient and, with having Parker along, provides more varied recreational options." She shuddered, her swimsuit and wrap no defense in the cool breeze which had picked up. Sighing, she handed him her empty beer bottle, resting her head on his chest. "I have yet to inform Cam that I'm taking that week off though."

Grinning, he set the empty bottles on the nearby table and grabbed the blanket (usually found in the back of his SUV) off the ground, spreading it across their laps. "Tell her first thing Monday or I'll call and inform her I'm kidnapping you."

"Kidnapping? I could lay you out in two minutes flat, Booth."

"That doesn't sound entirely horrible."

"Oh, you'd be in pain and _not_ the enjoyable kind."

"We'll see about that." He turned, pulling his legs up onto the swing, moving so that they were sprawled side by side gazing up at the glittering sky. "Lots of stars out tonight, should make a nice backdrop for the fireworks."

"The stars are always 'out', it's just a matter of cloud cover, how bright the moon and other... ohh." Her breath left in a rush as his hand tightened on her shoulder and a bright, red firework burst in front of their eyes. "You know the color of the pyrotechnic depends on the chemical added to the fuel. Red is created by the use of Lithium and Sodium is added to-"

"Hey, let's just enjoy it, ok?"

"Ok." She slid closer to him, shifting their balance and causing them to rock back and forth, fingers drifting over his thigh. "They are quite beautiful."

They continued to sway, the hammock rocking in the light air as bomb after bomb detonated in the sky. "Ooh"s and "Ahhh"s mixed with the snap of some photographer's camera, laughter and music drifting around them. Another chill ran down her spine and she snuggled next to him, her hand dipping beneath the waistband of his trunks.

"Bones!" He tipped his head towards the crowded table, groaning softly as her hand moved slowly down the silky skin of his rapidly hardening erection. Feeling him growing inside her grip, she bit her lip, the throbbing between her legs increasing.

"Hmm?" She dragged her nails up his length, grinning as his hips bucked slightly. "It's dark... everyone's paying attention to the fireworks..." Her breath danced over his jaw as she leaned closer, whispering. "No one will see..."

His eyes started to slip shut, mouth falling open in a silent moan as her hand moved over him slowly. Forcefully. Her thumb swiped over his head and it was too much, he rolled to his left, sliding his hand up her legs and under her sarong, pushing her suit to the side.

"Jesus, baby..." She was wet.... gloriously fucking wet...

"It's..." She gasped, fingers tightening around him. "It's what _touching you_ does to me."

"At least..." He curled a finger into her heat, his thumb circling her clit. "We're even."

"Ohhh." She gasped, hips rising to meet the light pace he was setting.

Her hand pumped him faster and faster, her other hand threading through the cotton of the hammock as their momentum built. Matching her rhythm perfectly, he slid another finger into her, driving them both closer and closer....

"Bones..." He inhaled sharply, mouth falling to her neck, sucking and biting, tongue soothing the pain away as she rocked up to meet him. "I'm getting..."

He felt her nod against him, hand stopping before moving over him from base to tip with more delicious pressure than he thought possible. Over and over, sliding against his heated skin until...

"Shit, Bonesssss." He muffled the rest of his words against her shoulder, stars bursting behind his eyes, breath coming in heaving pants as pleasure coursed through him.

He felt the blanket press against him even as her hips slowly rotated against his hand. Fingers splaying over the curve of her waist, he continued to thrust into her, his lips brushing across her skin each time he returned. She gasped, nails digging into his skin as the fireworks exploded overhead and she unraveled under his touch.

"Ohmygod." She felt another wave of heat wash over her as he raised his hand to his mouth, tongue circling his fingers.

"Mmmhmm, amazing." He rolled onto his back, grinning as he glanced towards the rest of the party and discovered everyone was still focused on the display in the sky, the margaritas and beers in their hands. "And the fireworks weren't so bad either."

She laughed, light and low, mouth covering his quickly. "We're definitely purchasing one of these for our yard."

"Of course." She shivered once again and he pulled her close, leaving the blanket draped loosely around their waists, sharing his warmth. "Maybe we can even take it to Nova Scotia with us..."


End file.
